


Starting Over Again

by Natta_mar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad English, Blood Drinking, Both humans, Eventual Smut, Human Bill Cipher, Hunter Bill Cipher, M/M, Monster Hunters, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Wendy/Dipper, Reverse Bill Cipher, Vampire Dipper Pines, Vampire Mabel Pines, Will Cipher - Freeform, bill and will are twins, dipper not express his pain, more tag will be add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natta_mar/pseuds/Natta_mar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 100 years, twins Dipper and Mabel Pines try to rebuild their lives. They reach a town called Gravity Falls, to the shack of their "grunkles", as they call them. Dipper think all of this it's wrong, that this town isn't for him and his sister. Until he meets the blond monster hunter of the town... Maybe he can make the vampire smile after all this 100 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over Again

A sunny morning on Gravity Falls, with the bright sun as always ... Perhaps too bright for the two new visitors arriving.

A gleaming taxi stopped in front of a shack in the woods. That shack, the whole town known it as "The Mystery Shack", the home of two elderly twins, and a major tourist attraction on Gravity Falls.   
Many are afraid to go there, 'cause the horrible rumors about the twins who lived there that were scattered.  
Some people said they were cannibals, others said they were sorcerers.  
Everyone loved "The Mystery Shack" but they feared what was behind it.  
From the shack came a smiling old man, dressed in a suit and a fez on his head. He was Happy.

"Stanford! They arrived!", shouted the old man, who without waiting for an answer approached to the stopped cab.

The rear door of the left side opened and a young girl, about 16 years old, pale skin, long brown curly hair and beautiful eyes for anyone, a somewhat strange reddish color. She was wearing a long light pink pretty dated dress, as if it were from the 1900's, and was holding above her head a huge umbrella, just as outdated, which prevented the sun's rays touch her pale skin.

"Oh my God! Dipper! It's so beautiful here!", shouted the girl, fascinated observing everything around her, "Come on! You have to see this, bro bro"

From the other side of the rear door of the taxi, came a young boy almost identical to the girl. Same age, same curly brown hair, same pale skin and same extravagant eyes. He was also dressing outdated, with a blue suit of the 1900's, and he was holding an umbrella over himself too.  
The only difference was the annoying face of the young boy. It looked like he had not slept well, and as if the joy and hope had been extinguished in him long time ago.

"Ugh...", the boy complained, avoiding the annoying light on his face, "Stupid sun... This place is horrible"

"Oh, come on Dipper! It's amazing here", encouraged the young lady to her almost identical partner.

"Yeah, right...", the boy complained sarcastically.

Then the taxi driver got out of his vehicle and pulled out of the trunk, the luggage of his two passengers.  
Once the old man approached to the taxi he paid the cabbie, who once satisfied with his pay, he left the place.

"Dipper and Mabel?", asked the old man to the two youths.

"Yes, that's me!", replied cheerfully Mabel, hugging lightly the other boy, "And he is my brother! Say hello, Dipper!"

"Yes... Hello", greeted bitterly Dipper, without making eye contact with the elderly man.

"Well, I'm glad you're here", the man said smiling, "I am..."

"Stanley Pines, aren't you?", Dipper interrupted without emotion.

"Yeah!", laughed Stanley, "But you can call me Great Uncle Stan, or Grunkle Stan, or only Stan if you prefer"

"No thanks, Stanley", Dipper spoke with venom in his voice, for once looking into the eyes of Stan, with look of death.

"Dipper!", Mabel chided his twin, "Sorry, Grunkle Stan, the thing is that Dipper is not used to dealing with humans"

"Mabel!", the boy complained about his sister.  
"Don't worry, kids", Stan laughed to lighten the mood.

"Kids?", asked Dipper indignantly, "We are so much older than you"

"Yeah, of course you are", Stanley laughed nervously, obviously uncomfortable with the harsh attitude of the young boy, "Why not we just entered at the shack? My brother must be excited to meet you too"

"Yes! Let's go, Dipper!", exclaimed Mabel holding his brother's hand and ran toward the shack.  
However, a scent of death attacked the two teenagers once they entered the shack. Such powerful for them, that they couldn't breathe and they felt a horrible pain in their heads.

"Agh!", shouted Dipper, desperately holding his nose, "Garlic!"

"Ahhh!", Mabel complained, imitating his brother, "Help! It hurts!"

Once Stanley entered the shack, he could realize the faint scent of garlic. Of course, for the two youths, the smell was unbearable.  
He didn't understand, he had made sure to prepare the shack for the special needs of his niece and nephew. He didn't understand what could've gone wrong, but he was sure it wasn't his fault...  
Oh, Stan knew exactly who was to blame.

"Stanford! What did you do!?", shouted enraged the gray-haired man, waiting for the answer of his brother.

An old man almost identical to Stanley came out of the kitchen. He was wearing a necklace of garlic and he carried two wooden crosses in his hands.  
Needless to say, he looked pretty scared.

"They left?", asked Stanford to his brother, but once he saw the two teenagers suffering from that smell, he knew his plan hadn't worked.

"Stanford! What were you thinking!?", Stan shouted angrily, not realizing that he wasn't the only person that was getting anger.

"This is unheard!", shouted the young boy totally enraged, "You wanted to deceive us!? I knew we could not trust you!"

"Dipper! Control yourself!", Mabel tried to calm his brother, but it didn't seem to work.

The young boy's eyes seemed to glow in a deep red, and his gaze increasingly hardened.  
Instinctively, the boy began to growl at the two men, like a real beast, revealing two incredibly large and sharp fangs, too big to be human.  
The two men, terrified, stepped back, hugging each other.  
Dipper clenched his fists, preparing to attack the two humans, until the one of them with a necklace of garlic, approached a cross to the young boy.

"Agh!", shouted Dipper as the closeness of the wooden cross repulsed him, "Put that thing away from me!"

"Dipper, stop!", Mabel tenderly held the fists of his twin, relaxing the strength of his hands. The girl gently patted the arms of his brother, then to his shoulders. Dipper breathed slowly, and closed his eyes. Hands of his sister knew how to calm his instincts.

"Shhh... Calm down, bro bro", the girl calmed Dipper, then embracing her twin and gently rubbing his back.  
Once the young boy calmed, he separated from his sister and opened his eyes, revealing the previous sober reddish color on his eyes.

"You're better?", asked Mabel to his brother, smiling tenderly.

"Yes...", whispered a weak, exhausted, guilty voice... "We should not have come..."

A frustrated sigh interrupted the moment of the young twins. Stanley held the necklace of garlic and the crosses of his brother and ran to throw out the window.

"Stanley!", cried the other man, "What did you do!?"

"What did YOU do, Ford!", Stan replied angrily, "They're family, and I'll not let you hurt them"

"The boy tried to attack us!", Stanford excused himself, "I just defended myself!"

"Don't excuses, Ford!", insisted Stan, "You knew that they would come and you did all this!"

"What did you want to do, Stanley!? I was scared!", said Stanford, "I never agreed! I didn't want to receive these monsters!"

That word had a great impact on the young twins, who were uncomfortable watching the argument between the two men. Mabel felt a twinge in her chest, a pain that she remembered feeling so many years ago.  
Dipper felt a mixture of emotions at that moment, including disappointment, guilt, frustration, anger...

"How did you just call us?", asked the boy indignantly, holding his sister close to him.

"What YOU are!", said Stanford threatening, "You're beasts, you're monsters... You're vampires and you can't do anything to change it"

The poor Mabel was heartbroken to hear those words from one she thought would be their hero. She couldn't help but blurt out some tears and buried her head on the chest of her brother.  
Dipper was exhausted, he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't still strong, not in this way. He wouldn't argue or threaten or intimidate. He resisted the natural impulse of pain and grief, and only looked down, hugging his sister strong, protecting her as he had always done.

"Fine!", answered abruptly Dipper, still avoiding the eye contact, "If you do not want us here, we are leaving"  
Dipper not even look up when, still clinging to Mabel, he took his umbrella and walked slowly, still holding his sister, toward the exit.

"I told you it was a bad idea to come, Mabel" 

Tears streamed down for the young lady's cheeks as she walked hugging her brother. She knew that there was some possibility that they wouldn't be accepted, but she preferred to believe that there was some possibility that this would be their new home.  
Dipper not want to admit it, but he was also disappointed to be not accepted. He knew it wouldn't work, but some part positive and hopeful that was still alive in him, believed something he knew wouldn't be possible.  
For this kind of thing, Dipper became what he's now.

"Wait!"

Both twins turned slowly when they heard the grave voice calling them. Stanley, before even hear the protests of his brother, ran to the twins and held them tightly. Something that surprised Mabel and angered Dipper.

"You don't have to go", Stanley said, still hugging them, "You two need a home and we can give it to you.... Just ignore my brother"

"Stanley!"

"Shut up, Ford!"

Mabel looked up to see his brother for between the arms of her grunkle. She wanted to stay, she really wanted to stay. Dipper knew this, but he wasn't sure. And if it wasn't safe for them? What if these attacks turn recurring from Stanford?  
He had to ensure the safety of both, even if it meant not make happy his sister.

"Grunkle Stan... We can not stay... Not if we are going to live like this...", sighed sadly the young girl, weakly hugging the old man.

Stan knew it wasn't his fault, but he should do something. He wanted to help the young vampires, 'cause at times he needed help, no family came to him. He wasn't going to repeat the same story for them, not if he could help it.

"You're not gonna live like this, right Ford?"

"What!?", Stanford exclaimed indignantly. How his brother could defend those vampires over him? Well, to be fair, he hadn't been a good brother to Stan.

"Stanford, please... They're family...", Stanley pleaded, using puppy-dog eyes that when children worked very well with Ford.

Well, it worked

"Ugh! Fine!", shouted Ford, "But if they try to bite us, I will not hesitate for a second to call the monsters hunts of the town, understand?"

"Yeah, whatever Sixer", Stanley smiled, looking at the twins, who still hugging, "Now what you say, kids?"

Before you know it, an extraordinary force pushes the old man away from the young twins, almost hitting the wall on the other side of the room. Dipper wasn't to accept gestures of affection from others, only from his sister.

"If we are going to stay, rule number one for you two... NEVER touch me", growled the young boy, while separated from his sister and shook his clothes, in an attempt to remove the essence of those who touched him.

"Wow, kiddo!", gasp Stanley, "How strong you are!"

"Oh my GOD! Really, Dip Dop!?", exclaimed excited Mabel.

"Yes, really Sis..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!", shouted completely cheerful the young vampire, while the other three men in the house cover their ears by the sharp sound.

"Oh, men...", sigh Stanford.

Stan happily led the twins up the stairs, with their luggage, which would be their new room in the attic of the shack.  
Two beds, a nightstand, a desk and two closets in the new room expecting for the young twins.

"This will be your room, kids", Stan said, "Here's everything you need, two closets, two beds..."

"Beds?", asked very confused Mabel.

"Well, yeah?"

"We do not need beds", Dipper spoke somewhat annoying, "We do not sleep"

"What?"

"Vampires do not sleep, Grunkle Stan", Mabel laughed for her grunkle, "and we are not the exception"

"Oh, okay... I guess...", Stanley laughed a little nervous, because he realized that he knew nothing about vampires, "You can still relax and lie on them, right?"

"Yes, right", sighed Dipper sarcastically, as he took a jump inhumanly high and fast, he grabbed a wooden beam, and hung pronate as if he were a bat, "I do not need a bed"

"Okay, I will give you space so you can settle into your room", laughed Stan even more nervous to see the inhuman abilities of his nephew and his strange customs. Also quite nervous about the attitude of the twin boy. It was as if he hated everyone, especially humans. Perhaps one should allow time for the boy, "If you need me, kids, I'll be down in the kitchen, trying to talk to my brother to make you feel more welcome, okay?"

"Okay, see you, Grunkle Stan!", exclaimed happy the twin girl, smiling until the old man closed the door behind him and left the room.

"You know that he really is not our great uncle, right Mabel?", asked Dipper seriously as he dropped his feet to the roof beam and fell to the ground standing perfectly inhibited.

"I know, bro bro, but is fun to feel that he really is", sighed Mabel approaching to her brother, a little listless, "Hey, and try to be a little more gentle, Dipper. Otherwise, the only one who will suffer will be you"

"I am not interested", Dipper complained, turning to not see the face of his sister, "I just want you to have things clear, okay? Besides, you know perfectly well that we will not be more than two years here, remember?"

Mabel just sighed in defeat, turning her back on his brother, going to unpack her bags for the few clothes she had.

"Yes, I know, brother..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!   
> This is my first BillDip fic!  
> Don't worry, Bill and Dip Dop will meet in the next chapter.  
> This chapter is like a prologue, that's it!  
> I hope you like, guys!  
> And sorry for my english! This isn't my first language...   
> See ya!


End file.
